


Eighteen

by chslah



Category: ASTRO (Band), ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Mamamoo, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anorexia, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Borderline Personality Disorder, Brother/Brother Incest, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drugged Sex, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Internalized Homophobia, Interracial Relationship, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pedophilia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Romantic Friendship, Self- Harm, Self-Hatred, Sex Addiction, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Trans Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chslah/pseuds/chslah
Summary: Park Jimin turns 18 and immediately hates his life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Park Jimin (BTS), Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 2





	1. eighteen playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Give Me Back My Smile (Caught In A Lie)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433895) by [bbyvante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyvante/pseuds/bbyvante). 



eighteen playlist  
1\. good days ; sza ft. jacob collier 2. japanese denim ; daniel ceasar 3. still with you ; jungkook  
4\. campfire ; issac hong  
5\. hit different ; sza ft. ty dolla sign 6. funny thing ; thundercat  
8\. pride. ; kendrick lamar  
9\. broken bottle ; umi  
10\. come out and play ; billie eilish 11. do it ; chloe x halle  
12\. drew barrymore ; sza  
13\. like i need u ; keshi  
14\. freak ; doja 


	2. INTRO : H

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the teenagers believe turning 18 is like a gate to freedom where they can live as legal adults but not Park Jimin, this meant for him that the people who look at him as eye candy would have an excuse to approach him. Now that Park Jimin is 18, his life has become a living hell.

October 13, 2008

  
"N-No I'm sorry!" Jimin's tears continued to fall as his father spanked him with the belt, this was a familiar scenario Jimin would encounter every week his father getting annoyed or mad at Jimin for simply existing.

  
"You know I don't like you playing with other kids like that, do you wanna be a faggot?" Jimin shook his head and begged for his father to stop hitting him and to Jimin's luck, his father stopped and threw the young boy off him making Jimin yelp in pain after his bare ass hit the floor. "I only do this because I love you, if you become a fag daddy won't love you anymore, you understand?" His father kisses his head as Jimin nods.

  
_"I understand daddy"_

  
October 12, 2020

  
"You're turning 18 tomorrow, how do you feel about it?" Being stuck in the same chair on a Thursday right after school is a shitty feeling, everyone likes to change up their routine sometimes and try something new, I wish I could be that type of person but I don't even believe that I could be proactive.

  
"Okay I guess" Mrs. Lee nods and I can tell how uncomfortable she seems with me being here, she always is which is why I hate being here but my parents force me to and if I don't I'll be punished.

  
"That's a good answer, well we had a great session and you should be proud of yourself Jimin, you've improved a lot ever since I met you" Lies, lies, lies the lies never end I've been the same since I fucking started three years ago.

  
"See you next Thursday" I nod and leave the place suddenly I get attacked with a hug as soon as I walk out the building, I slightly smile and look at my best friends Jungkook and Taehyung.  
  
"How was it? Jungkook and I decided to get ice cream, wanna grab some?" I nodded and playfully pushed the two away from me, we got in Taehyung's car and started to drive to the ice cream shop.

  
"Did you ask your dad if you could stay at my house?" "I did but he said he wanted me to stay home for my mom's birthday" I hated lying to my friends but if I told them what my dad actually said and did it would make them look at me way differently, the only person that knows almost all of the truth is Jungkook, after we had a couple of drinks I told him about my life while I was fucking wasted but he was almost fully sober.

  
What he doesn't know is that my dad still hurts me to this day, I told him that my dad doesn't hit me anymore but he does and I'm too afraid to admit it.

  
"Hyung I can't wait to turn eighteen next year, it must be so awesome to finally be an adult, you should be excited" I nodded and gave him a fake smile.

  
"Yeah Kookie, I'm so excited..." I said unsure of my own words, am I or am I actually dreading the minute where 12 am rolls around.

  
 _And I was right after turning 18 I immediately regretted being b_ orn.


	3. I : E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ser·en·dip·i·ty   
> /ˌserənˈdipədē/   
> noun   
> the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way. "a fortunate stroke of serendipity"

_ Run. Run right now or you'll never be able to escape.  _

But I couldn't I remained sitting on my bed frozen staring at the clock as the hour hand was getting close to hitting 12, all that surrounded me was the sound of the second ticking and ticking non-stop then the hour hand hit 12 and my heart started beating faster as I heard loud footsteps come up the 

stairs and towards my room, I quickly set up my plan and grabbed my phone sitting in my closet and tightly gripping onto my phone. 

The door opened and I quickly clasped my hand on my mouth to suppress any sound of me breathing hard, it was almost as if my heart stopped when I saw his footsteps coming towards the closet and I squeezed my eyes shut, tears falling out profusely and then I heard his eerie voice. 

"Jiminie~ Get your ass out here, you know what time it is" I didn't respond of course and I could visibly see how impatient and upset he was getting, "I SAID GET OUT AND DO WHAT I FUCKING ASKED YOU TO DO!" I flinched at his screaming and started to cry harder. He punched a hole into the wall and screamed in anger, he quickly left thinking that I escaped and drove off to find me. 

I got out of the closet quietly and grabbed my packed bag and left my phone he bought me and took my phone that Taehyung gave me so I could talk to him when I would get grounded, I used my escape plan which was tying sheets to my bedpost and climbing out the window and I started to run, for some reason instead of going to a friend's house I decided to go to the Mapo Bridge, no I wasn't gonna kill myself I just needed somewhere to breathe.

Even when I did come here in the past to indeed end my life, I just couldn't I felt a burden and all I could do was cry while people stared at me in curiosity and judgment, but this time I'm just here to relax my nerves and get away from my problems not that I could escape them for a long time but at least I can do it for a small amount of time that is until someone disturbed my peace by tapping on my shoulder. 

I turned around and saw a tall man he had on a suit with slick side-parted hair and glasses, he looked really intelligent and rich. He gave me a warm smiling which seemed welcoming but I've fallen for this before and I won't do it again. 

"I'm sorry to bother you but are you okay?" I gulped slightly and nodded, "Y-Yes, I'm fine" My small and hoarse voice almost fading away he nodded but continued to stand there, what the hell does this guy want? 

"I'm fine is a sentence that has many meaning and depths, I can tell you are not fine " I scoffed at him looking offended but I knew he was right completely, I was not fine I don't even know what I'm feeling but it's not good it's a horrible feeling like suppressing the feeling of crying it's a heavy load that I'm always carrying. 

"How the hell are you gonna tell me if I'm fine or not?! I'm fine okay?!" He slightly frowned and looked past me at the Han River. "You're right I can't just assume that you're automatically not okay, but it's hard to tell when you're at the Bridge of Life and climbing onto the railing" I hate when someone's right but he was wrong about one thing, he just assumed I was trying to end my life. 

"No I'm not trying to kill myself, I-I'm just trying to run away!" The man nodded and my eyes widened realizing I just told my plan to someone, I shook my head and grabbed my bag to run away but he stopped me by blocking my way. 

"Wait I just wanna help you, I'm not trying to put you in any danger" I sighed in frustration. "Why? Why are you helping me? A-Are you attracted to me hm? Do you want to fuck me?" His eyes widened and he shook his head and then he awkwardly laughed. 

"No I don't I'm not like that, I genuinely wanna help you because I was just like you once, but someone took me in and helped me and I wanna do the same for someone like me" I could hear the honesty in his voice but I was still a bit hesitant, "W-Will you really help me?" He nodded and smiled. 

"Yes, since you're running away maybe my husband and I could take care of you?" "H-Husband?

You're gay?" He nodded and smiled widely. I assume he thought about his husband. 

"Yes I am, is that a problem?" I shook my head furiously, "N-No of course not! I'm also gay" He raised an eyebrow doubting what I'm saying. "Aren't you 16 or something?" I scoffed and hit his arm. He winced and grabbed his arm. 

"I'm 18! I might be short and have a baby face but I'm an adult!" He laughed while I continued to glare at him and he pats my shoulder. "Okay, okay I'm sorry, you still look like you're in high school" "That's because I am" He continued to laugh while I followed him to his car. 

_ 1:45 AM _

We arrived at a big but small house, I liked it, it was simple and not drastic like most rich people's houses, we entered and immediately I heard footsteps and someone jumped on Namjoon which I found out his name after he told me his background which seemed legit, the guy had on an oversized pink hoodie, some white sweatpants, and plain white slippers. 

"Joonie what took you so long, I missed you" Namjoon chuckled and kissed a guy on his head, "I found this boy at the bridge Jinnie" The guy looked at me and blushed and got off of his husband and smiled at me. 

"Oh hello, I'm Seokjin, his husband." He seemed friendly and sincere which made me smile and nod. "I'm Park Jimin, the boy your husband found on the bridge" He nodded and looked towards Namjoon, "So why is he here Joonie?" Namjoon put his keys on the key holder and took off his shoes. 

"He's staying with us and running away from his abusive parents" Seokjin gasped and looked at me and immediately hugged me. "Oh I'm sorry you had to deal with such a thing, you don't deserve it, I promised you that we will keep you comfortable and make it feel like a home" I nodded and smiled at the couple, "I'll show you to your room-" 

"No Joonie, you're tired I'll show him to the room" Namjoon smiled and pecked Jin's lips. "Thank you, babe" I felt like a whole ass the third wheel until Jin took me to my room, it was bigger than I imagined it had a king-sized bed with thick baby blue comforters and tv, the closet was, huge and 

there was a vanity like the ones you see in American movies for the "stars" and a big bathroom with a jacuzzi and a big shower, and finally there was a balcony which was my favorite thing in the room.

"I hope you like it, Jimin" I smiled a bit and nodded, he smiled back and left the room. Hopefully, life will continue like this...Hopefully... 

12:04 PM, Friday

"Rise and shine Jiminie~" I groaned as I recognized Jin's voice as he opened the curtains and opened the windows. I pulled the covers over my head to prevent sunlight but he pulled them back down and grabbed my hand making me sit up. "No~ Why?" "Because we need to go grocery shopping and I need help" I groaned again and got out of bed, Jin left the room after sweetly kissing my head. 

After getting ready Jin welcomed me with a plate of pancakes, I thanked him and began eating the food he talked to me telling me about himself and I learned he was a model and usually gets home by 9 PM but Namjoon usually leaves at 7 AM and comes back at noon and then when I finish we go to his car and we head to the grocery store. 

It was silent at first until he asked me a question. "I never got your age Jimin" I sighed realizing I fucking suck at social skills. "I turned 18 today" His eyes widened and he looked at me. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I was surprised he was acting like this, people never usually care that it's my birthday besides Taehyung and Jungkook. 

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think it was that important" "It's so important! Okay so instead of the usual dinner, I'll cook a nice and big meal to fill you up and bake a cake. Oh perfect! Namjoon is gonna be home early tonight so we can have dinner together!" I was unfamiliar with the huge preparation of my birthday every time I announce it's my birthday. My mom says I'm one year closer to death and my dad doesn't care, so I just stopped telling them it was my birthday. 

"I'm sorry, when I was with my parents they never really cared about my birthday so it'd usually just be another day" He frowned as heard and ruffled my hair playfully as we turned into the parking lot, "Well I care and I want this to be the best birthday you've ever had" I smiled at that and he smiled back before getting out of the car. 

Maybe they really are nice. 

_ 9:15 PM, Friday _

After driving around the town using Namjoon's car I came back and saw Jin still cooking. He noticed my presence and smiled, "Hey Jimin, can you tell Namjoon to come downstairs?" I nodded and ran upstairs and went to the hallway I saw Namjoon 'sneak' to, and I knocked on the door he said "come in" and I walked in closing the door behind me, he turned around and I bowed. 

"Jimin you don't need to bow to me, let's not be so formal," He said and smiled and I nodded. "So what brings you up here?" "Jin hyung said he wants to see you downstairs" Namjoon nodded and left the room. I looked around and was kind of mesmerized by the interior. It reminded me of the trails you take to one of the mountains and it smelled like pine. 

Suddenly my name was called, and I ran downstairs, and I saw Namjoon and Jin hyung with a nicely made birthday cake, they were singing happy birthday and I was shocked and covered my mouth they finished waited for me to blow out the candles, I walked to the cake with tears in my eyes, and I shakily blew the fire until it was out they clapped and I started to cry. 

Then they hugged me tightly telling me sweet things like 'it's okay' 'we support you' 'cry as much as you want' and I did I cried until my eyes were basically dried out, Namjoon rubbed my back while Jin wet a towel to put over my face to cool it down. The only reason I cried is that I finally got to experience this...The feeling of having parents even if they aren't my biological parents, how much the other kids bragged about having loving parents, I never had such a thing. 

"Are you feeling alright?" Namjoon asked me, I nodded and sighed as he massaged my scalp, calming me down a little bit. Jin came back with a glass of water and a wet towel. He put it over my face and held my hand. "We're here for you Jimin, we might be strangers that you met a few hours ago but...we do care a lot for you" I hummed as a response, and Namjoon chuckled. 

"This shortie here is so emotional" I rolled my eyes. "Namjoon hyung, stop teasing me~" "Okay, okay I'll stop" He continued to laugh still massaging my scalp when I felt better. I drank the water and we headed to the dining room and started eating. "The food is delicious Jinnie" Jin smiled and nodded. 

"I wanted Jimin to really like it" I smiled and continued eating my food, to some people it might feel like these random strangers are brainwashing me into trusting them and that I'm just naive, well I've been in this type of situation before and it doesn't feel the same and I can tell when someone's trying to brainwash somebody and this is not the case if I wanted to leave they would let me leave no questions. 

And it might seem like I'm desperate and I am, I'm desperate to escape the living hell I called home and I did thanks to these two strangers, I'm really thankful...

_ 11:45 PM, Friday _

"Taehyung you have to get the banana milk, not the vanilla ones" Jungkook whined and took the vanilla out replacing it with banana milk, Taehyung rolled his eyes and went to the cashier paying for our items and we walked out and I ate my sausage while Taehyung smoked his cigarette and Jungkook drunk his banana milk. 

"Jimin I forgot to mention this but your dad came by our houses looking for you, he's worried about you, you know?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Just ignore him, I moved out and he's telling people I'm missing" Taehyung nodded but I knew he could tell I wasn't fully telling the truth, Jungkook noticed and changed the subject quickly. 

"Did you guys hear about the party that Minho's having?" Jungkook asked and we both looked at him confused, "Party?" Jungkook chuckled and showed us a post on Minho's Instagram announcing his party and the requirements. "We pay 3 to get in, and the drinks are free" We both nod, "The theme is kpop, so we all have to show up looking like kpop idols" I was a bit excited. I liked dressing up and such, I like wearing makeup and being in nice clothes. 

"I'm down, Taehyung?" He was a bit hesitant but he nodded at me and Jungkook cheered silently until someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to see my older brother, I was a bit shocked but he was being really aggressive which was scaring me. "Jimin where the hell have you been?" I tried to free myself from his grip but he held on tighter, "Hyung you're hurting me" The way he was looking at me reminded me of him and I hated it. 

"Wooyoung let him go, he obviously doesn't wanna talk to you" Taehyung tried to push him away but Jungkook stopped him. "Jimin hyung should we leave?" I looked at Jungkook and smiled nodding, it was like telepathy. I knew he wanted reassurance and I nodded again, Jungkook took Taehyung away and I looked at Wooyoung pushing him away finally. 

"What's your fucking problem? Dad has been looking everywhere for you and you fucking ran away?!" I rolled my eyes again for the millionth time today and sighed. "And so what if I fucking ran away, what's it to you?" "You're my younger brother Jimin, we were worried sick-" I scoffed. "Oh don't feed me that bullshit, you don't give a damn about me hyung, you know exactly why I ran away!" He sighed and crossed his arms looking at me with an irritated glare. 

"I'm fucking suffering in that hell, n-none of you care about how I feel! I know you heard my cries and pleads when he used to fuck me in the laundry room!" I wanted to stay strong, I really did but I ended up crying and he suddenly hugged me. I punched his chest to escape the unwanted hug but he held onto me tighter.

"Jimin...You're right I knew about all of those things but it's not because I didn't care, I was too scared to do something about it mom and dad made it seem so normal but, I fucking knew it wasn't a-and I'm sorry I didn't do anything sooner....I-I'm so sorry" He started to cry as well and we just cried in each other's arms until we both finished. 

"I do really love you Jimin-" "Please refrain from saying such things, it reminds me of the past" He nods and smiles. "I hope we're on better terms now?" I nod and smile back, I gave him a bag of the chocolate biscuits he always likes. "I bought these because I was gonna stop by" He thanked me and gave me a bag of the lollipops his fiance makes. 

"Oh my god, thank you!" He nodded. "So where are you staying?" "I won't tell you where just yet but I'll tell you that I'm safe and well taken care of" Wooyoung nodded, said his goodbyes and left, I walked back to where Taehyung parked his car and I opened the door getting in the back seat. But something was different. I could tell the difference in the air. 

Jungkook's hair was messier than earlier and had swollen lips, Taehyung seemed way more relaxed than tense also having swollen lips that's until I noticed the spot of semen on Jungkook's cheek. "Did Jungkook give you a blowjob?!" They looked at me shocked, "U-Um no it's not like that Jimin hyung..." I rolled my eyes and grabbed a napkin wiping the cum off his cheek. 

"Then explain why you have cum on your face, I know it's not banana milk, I know what cum looks like" Taehyung sighed. "Yes he gave me a blowjob, I was pissed and this was the only thing that could calm me down at the moment" Jungkook blushed and looked down. "I don't give a shit if you guys are doing a friend with benefits thing but Taehyung be careful he just turned 17, don't wanna catch a case" Taehyung laughed and smiled at me. 

"Yeah whatever, let's go" 

_ 2:30 AM, Saturday _

I got back home only to see Namjoon sitting on the couch reading a book, he noticed me and closed his book. "Hi hyung-" "What were you doing out so late?" I hadn't seen him this serious yet and it scared me a little. "U-Um I went out to the convenience store with my friends and we walked and talked about stuff" He nodded and sighed.

"I'm not your parent I understand that but I would like you to not come home past 1 AM I just want you to be safe" "But I wasn't doing anything dangerous hyung..." He started to walk towards me and my anxiety was getting worse and my heart started to beat fast, before he reached me I flinched and ducked down on the floor and held my hands out in defense.

"P-Please don't hurt me, I-I'm sorry" I felt him come near me and he grabbed my wrists pulling my hands down slowly. "Jimin I'm not gonna hurt you, I just rather talk to you face to face instead of across the room" He hugged me and I cried into his shoulder, "I'm sorry for scaring you Jiminie, I'll be more careful next time" I hate how I'm so vulnerable to these people, how I willingly cry to them and they comfort me without judgment. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I sobbed. He rubbed my back soothingly and sighed. "No need to be sorry Jiminie, it's okay" I soon stopped crying and he wiped my tears kissing my cheeks. "How do you feel about going to a psychologist?" "I-I have a therapist and I h-hate her" Namjoon nodded and gave me a cup of water. 

"Okay we can get you a new one that you'll like a lot" I nodded and hugged him he hugged back and actually picked me up surprising me a bit and carried me to my room, he set me on the bed and gave me some pajamas. 

"I bought you these, thought you'd like them" I smiled and nodded thanking him, he kissed my head and left after saying good night I got my bag and took out the supplies for me to dye my hair. 

It took me about two hours to get it right but when I finished I let it air dry not wanting to damage it more. Before I could get into my bed after my shower, someone grabbed me by my waist and put a cloth over my mouth and nose. I struggled to free myself but my eyes felt heavy and my struggle began to die down, and soon I was met with darkness. 

_ 12:45 PM, Saturday _

"Wake up baby, I missed you.." The voice was familiar and I opened my eyes slowly waking up from my deep slumber to see him, my eyes widened and I tried to get up but my hands were tied to ropes attached to the bed and I had duct tape on my mouth to muffle any sounds. I shook my head and turned my head away as he came closer to me again caressing my cheek. 

"You ran away from me only to find out, you went to a stranger's house...I thought my Jiminie was smarter than that" Tears started to spill out my eyes and my heart started to beat fast. It was the one thing that was filling the horrifying silence. 

"I should punish you for running away but I missed you too much, I can't...I wanna make you feel so good that you'll never want to leave again" I shook my head and flinched when he licked my neck and started to kiss it. It's been so many years that he's done this to me but I still hate it and I

i just want it to end, I wanna end me, I still feel so exposed when I'm fully naked to him. I still feel the same disgust as I did when I was 4. 

He started to rub his thumb on my tip and it felt good so good that I was disgusted and ashamed of myself, he dug his nail into the slit and I squirmed around in pleasure whimpering as he began to painfully stroke my member and I wanted to moan but I couldn't due to the duct tape, he noticed and took it off and I bit my lip as his pace quickened. 

"I know it feels good baby, just moan for me" I wanted to resist but I couldn't and I did, I moaned for him and he enjoyed it I soon released all over his hand and he wiped it clean with a tissue, "You're so pretty, I wanna hear you moan more, I wanna fill you up with my babies" I shook my head and started to scream hoping someone could hear me, he slapped me hard and I whimpered. 

"Don't fucking test me slut, I'm trying to be nice but I will go hard on you" I continued to scream and he wrapped his hands around my throat attempting to choke me to death, I squirmed around trying to push him off but I didn't have the strength I gave up and let him choke me until I was close to death, he let me go and I started to cry as I was disappointed he didn't kill me. 

"You're a fucking bitch you know that? I was gonna go easy on you but you don't deserve it" "No, no! I'm sorry daddy I'll be a good boy I promise!" He raised his eyebrows in curiosity and went close to me. I flinched when he grabbed my chin harshly. "You promise?" I nodded as tears flowed down my cheeks. 

"Okay baby, make daddy feel good hm?" I nodded with shame and he turned off the lights, locking the door and he began to strip his clothes. "I won't let you leave again baby, your life depends on it" He came back to me and kissed my lips and tightly gripped my messy blonde hair making me look up at him. 

"Be a good boy for daddy to understand?"

_ "I-I understand d-daddy" _


	4. II : L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre·rog·a·tive   
> /prəˈräɡədiv/   
> noun   
> a right or privilege exclusive to a particular individual or class.   
> "owning an automobile was still the prerogative of the rich"

_ Escape. The window is right there. Why don't you escape? You can't? You're a pathetic ass bitch who can't defend himself.  _

I held my knees against my chest, the drip from the faucet filling the silence, that's until he walked in and put an outfit on the counter. "I'm gonna be at the store, be a good little boy and clean up the house for me, don't even think of escaping" I just nodded and he left I wanted to cry but I ran out of tears and I just started to drain the bathwater and I stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body and looked at the outfit. 

It was a maid outfit, I was disgusted but I put it on not wanting to be punished later, I went downstairs and started to clean but when I reached his room, I went inside quietly and saw my phone a jump of hope-filled within me and a surge of excitement spread throughout my body I called Taehyung and he answered quickly. 

"Jimin where the hell have you been? Everyone's looking for you-" "Is Jungkook with you Tae?" "Yes but-" "Give the phone to him please" I heard him sigh and then I heard some shuffling. 

"Hyung?... Is it really you?" I smiled and hummed. "Yes, Kookie it's me" "Where have you been? Are you okay-" "Are you on speakerphone?" "No hyung" I sighed in relief, "Please go somewhere private" "Tae left the room" I sighed and blinked away any tears I have coming. 

"K-Kookie he took me... He r-raped me and I couldn't stop him" There was silence and then I heard him sigh. "Hyung please stay safe, Taehyung and I will help you escape-" "You can't

Kookie... He'll find me and kill me” “Just try to stay safe, I love you hyung" "I love you too" I hung up and called the next number. It didn't even get to ring twice and they immediately answered. 

"Jimin! Where are you?! Where did you go?!" "Hyung he took me, I need help, please save me!" I was in a rush and I looked at the time seeing he could be on his way back. "I'll try Jiminie, just wait and stay on the phone" I nodded and mumbled 'okay' that's when I heard some deep chuckling and I slowly turned and saw him standing there. 

I started to shake in fear, he came towards me and grabbed my hair. I cried in pain. "NAMJOON HELP ME PLEASE!" I was punched in the face making the phone fly out of my hand. "You're a little slut, you know that? I told you to fucking clean the place not sneak in my room!" "I-I'm sorry- " "Fucking bullshit! You called your little sugar daddy hm?" I shook my head as I sobbed, he ripped my panties and threw me on the bed. 

I tried to escape but he grabbed my hair and took off his pants. He slammed into me and I screamed in pain, he thrust harshly and moaned lowly. I sobbed into my arm and used my other arm to try and push him off me. "Talk to your sugar daddy, tell him how good I fuck you like this" He put the phone to my ear. 

"J-Jimin are you okay?!" "H-Hyung...He's raping me, come please..." I croaked out. "Don't worry Jimin, I have guys heading your way, you're so strong to hold out this long" I sobbed and moaned shamefully when he started to stroke my member and suck on my nipple. "Listen here Mr. Namjoon, my child doesn't need your help, he likes being used by me" He looked at me smirking. "Don't you Jiminie?" I shook my head but he wrapped his hand around my throat, choking me. 

"Don't you JIMINIE?!" I whined and nodded furiously, he pressed harder and I could hear Namjoon getting more worried. "FUCKING SAY IT!!" "I-I love it, daddy!" I yelled out he smirked and groaned cumming inside me. "I swear I will fucking rip you to shreds when I see you!" Namjoon yelled and he hung up my phone throwing it to the wall making it crack. 

Men burst into the room and tackled him, one of them carried me out of the room and we went outside, I saw Namjoon and I got out of the man's hold and ran to Namjoon, he hugged me tightly as I cried into his chest. "H-Hyung I-I missed you!" "I missed you too Jiminie, I'm so sorry this happened" He put a blanket around me and led me into the car, someone started to drive us home, while I sat on his lap crying into his shoulder. 

"Hey, it's gonna be okay Jimin I had Jin prepare a nice and warm bath for you, you don't have to eat if you don't want to" I sniffled and looked at him. "P-Please take me in" He looked at me shocked. "W-What?" "C-Can you and Jin hyung just adopt me? I-I've heard you guys talk about it before" He smiled a bit and kissed my nose.

"You're so nosy, yes Jin and I have talked about it and if that's what you want then yeah we will sign the papers together" I smiled and dug my face into the crook of his neck. "Thank you, dad" He gasped but rubbed my back and massaged my scalp, "You're welcome baby" 

* * *

"My baby, I don't wanna let you go" I laughed as Jin kept clinging onto me, Namjoon sighed and sat on the bed. "Jinnie, he needs space and his friends are on their way" Jin pouted and kissed my head. "Don't be out too late, we get worried, you know?" I nodded and smiled kissing his cheek, we heard the doorbell and I ran downstairs in excitement. I saw who it was on the camera and pouted a bit. 

I let them in and he looked around the house a bit amazed, "Is this where you're staying hyung?" I nodded and sat on the couch. "Where's Taehyung?" He gave me a bag of what I assumed to be just different snacks. "He said he wasn't feeling too good, so I'm here for movie night!" I smiled and sat on his lap as I usually do. "Okay Kookie, is there something you want from here before we go to your house?" Jungkook nodded and I said goodbye to my parents and then we left. 

"So are they your new parents now?" I smiled widely and nodded. "What about your dad? Is he going to jail?" I shook my head and drank some water. "No I'm not pressing charges but I put a restraining order against him but if he does something to me I will press charges" Jungkook nodded and he kissed my cheek. 

"I'm happy for you hyung and also when we get to the house my older brother is gonna be there so just ignore him" I nodded and blushed at the thought of his older brother, Jeon Jaehyun, he's been my crush since I was 13 and I would've lost it by now but he constantly flirts with me. "Hey, Kook you got a cigarette?" Jungkook nodded and gave me a stick, I lit it and started to smoke. 

"I thought you were gonna quit hyung" "Like hell I could do that" 

* * *

He pushed me against the bathroom counter, his lips still on mine, I hastily unzipped his pants but he stopped me. "Jungkook's gonna hear us, maybe another time?" I rolled my eyes and put my hoodie back on. "He's cooking Jae which means that he won't hear a thing, I'm hard Jae please?" He shook his head and zipped his pants back up.

"Again next time we can, just call me up okay?" I nodded and kissed him again he kissed me back for a short second and then left, I fixed my makeup and then went downstairs seeing Jungkook eating ramen. "Hyung what took you guys so long? Jaehyun hyung left to see someone so it's just us" "I just wanted to talk to him about you" Jungkook rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"You can actually tell me you know-" "Just mind your own fucking business Jungkook, you're always so fucking nosy!" I yelled he looked at me shocked and I was also shocked at my outburst, this isn't the first time this has happened where I have outbursts or random emotions start coming out of nowhere and it isn't something like being moody or bipolar but it just happens and I don't understand it. 

"I'm so sorry Ggukie, I-I didn't mean it" He nodded and smiled. "I know you didn't, have you been going to your therapist lately?" I shook my head and sat on the couch, "If I did then he would take me away, so I haven't but my dad is taking me to a new psychologist" Jungkook looked at me confused, I forgot to tell him that I was getting adopted. 

"Oh right, Namjoon and Seokjin are gonna adopt me, I hope you support me on that..." He nodded. "Is it just me or have you noticed that Taehyung has been acting weird?" I nodded and plopped down onto the couch clicking onto Netflix, "Maybe he's dealing with some shit at home, but I'll check up on him" Jungkook nodded and threw his cup in the trash and sat next to me. 

I can't explain at the moment how I'm feeling as of now. Yes, I'm traumatized and every time someone remotely touches my waist I flinch and get flashbacks to any fucked up thing that has happened to me, sometimes I even get nightmares of his face and his voice telling me all those dirty things I can't stand it, I end up crying and having anxiety attacks and I always have to have Jin comfort me and hug me until I calm down. 

"Hyung?" Jungkook snapped me out of my thoughts, I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah?" "I have something to tell you" I nodded waiting for whatever he had to tell me. "I-I have a crush on someone..." My smile widened and I jumped in excitement. "Is it Taehyung?" Jungkook's eyes widened and he shook his head. 

"Of course not hyung, we may tend to each other's needs but I have no feelings for him" I nodded and shoved a pringle in my mouth, "Who is it then?" Jungkook sighed and brought out his phone and showed me their Instagram. "Lee Dongmin?! The guy who transitioned?" Jungkook nodded and blushed. "How did we come to this conclusion? I mean have you guys talking?" He nodded and turned the volume down from whatever movie he clicked on. 

"Yes we've talked before, he's called me cute on multiple occasions and he flirts with me a lot" I

grabbed his phone and scrolled through the account, "I heard he was going to the party and I wanna try and hook up with him" I looked at him and gave him back his phone, "Hook up? Like sex?" Jungkook's face got redder and he buried his hand in his face. 

"Jungkook be careful okay? I don't want you getting hurt and you're trying to lose your virginity" Jungkook nodded and smiled hugging me tightly. "I don't just want to have sex with him, I wanna try and be with him hyung, I think he liked me" I nodded and pulled myself out of his grip taking out another cancer stick and lighting it. "Let's just watch this movie, I'm fucking tired" Jungkook nodded and lit up a stick too. 

* * *

"Dad I-" "I don't know Jimin, I don't want you out super late, I'll get worried you know?" Jimin sighed. "Dad I promise I'll take care of myself. He won't get me, he doesn't even know where I am" Namjoon looked at his husband who glared at him. "What babe?" "Jimin is 18 Namjoon, I'm worried too but I believe he's responsible enough to take care of himself" Jin smiled at Jimin. "You can go Jimin, don't listen to him" Jimin looked back at Namjoon who sighed and nodded along. 

"Dad I'll be careful I promise, my friends will take care of me" Namjoon got up and kissed my head. "Be careful, don't get back home late unless you're staying at a friend's house then let me know" Jimin smiled and kissed Namjoon's cheek before looking at his phone seeing his "friend" was outside, he waved goodbye to his parents and left the house he basically ran to his friend's car and hopped in the front seat. 

"Hey Jae!" "Hey babe" Jimin leaned over and kissed his lips, Jaehyun kissed back cupping Jimin's cheek. "You look really pretty babe" Jimin blushed and looked down. "You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend" "No like...You're fucking beautiful" Jimin knew it, he knew he was deep in love with him. He's not the type to easily fall in love but Jaehyun was different and he made him feel special and loved. 

"Let's hurry your brother and Taehyung are waiting for me" "Before we go, will I get that ass tonight?" Jimin smirked and looked at him. "We'll see babe, now drive" Jaehyun smiled and nodded finally driving away from the rich neighborhood. 

* * *

"I'm here bitches!" Taehyung and Jungkook looked to see Jimin and they hugged him. "It's been forever bitch, where have you been?" "You know working on myself and shit, forget about me where's the fucking drinks?" Jungkook suddenly grabbed Jimin's arm. "I know you really won't let

me hyung but I can't help but get nervous when Dongmin is there, I wanna drink my nervous feelings off" Jimin shook his head. "I don't care if you drink as long as you don't drink more than you can handle" Jungkook nodded and rushed to the bar. 

Taehyung grabbed a wine cooler from the icebox and opened it, also pouring Jimin a cup of whiskey and coke. "Thanks, Tae" Taehyung nodded and looked at his friend. "So I lost my virginity last night" Jimin looked at Taehyung shocked. "To who?!" "Min Yoongi-" "No fucking way!" "Yeah and it was amazing, it felt so good and I wish I could do it all over again" Jimin punched Taehyung's shoulder playfully. 

"Was it just a one night stand?" Taehyung shook his head. "No, he said he was gonna meet me here" Speaking of the devil, Min Yoongi snuck his arms around Taehyung's waist. "Hey, babe is this your friend you were talking about?" Taehyung nodded. "Jimin do you mind if I leave you here for just a little bit?" Jimin shook his head and smiled. After Taehyung left he went to go search for Jungkook only to find him talking to Dongmin, he walked up to the two and slung his arm around Jungkook's shoulders. 

"Protection is important guys" Jimin handed the two condoms making Jungkook whine in embarrassment "Fuck off hyung" Jimin whispered something in Jungkook's ear making him blush even more and Jimin left to go search for his boyfriend. 

Jungkook's POV

"So you're the artsy type?" "I mean I guess if that's what you would call it" He chuckled and suddenly put his hand in mine grasping it tightly. "I like you a lot, you're really, really pretty..." I nodded and looked at the smooth running water from the creek, we continued walking until he suddenly stopped. I looked at him curiously. 

"Can I take you to my place? I live alone, don't worry about my parents" "U-Um...What will we do when we get there?" He caressed my cheek and kissed it. "Anything you want babe" I nodded shyly and looked down. "Alright let's go then, babe" 

He really did take me to his house, at first I thought he was gonna rush into sex but he cooked a frozen pizza and we started to watch a couple of movies. Specifically Kiki's Delivery Service, we just cuddled in his bed until I started to become horny and it led to me giving him a handjob. "Fuck babe, don't tease" I looked at him and carefully placed my lips on his, after always practicing with Tae I basically became a fucking expert. 

"Are you a virgin?" I nodded and gulped nervously that he would decline me but he chuckled and

kissed me again. "Do you wanna have sex with me?" I nodded but he held my chin making me look at him. "Are you sure? Because if you're not feeling it we don't have to do it right now" "I just wanna make sure you want to have sex with me" I sighed and nodded. "Yes, I wanna have sex with you" He kissed me and hovered above me. 

He took off my shirt and started to kiss down my neck to my stomach, I flinched when he kissed my nipple, and then he started to suck on it making me whine as my nipples were very sensitive. "It's okay to moan baby, I don't mind how you sound" I blushed and nodded, he went down to my stomach kissing it and I felt butterflies as he stared up at me while caressing my hips. 

"Can I skip foreplay? I'll make sure to stretch you out" I nodded and I let him take my underwear off, he stuck his finger in my mouth, and after it was lubricated he slowly pushed it in, I whined in pain and grabbed his wrist. "I-I'm sorry but can you stop moving it?" He nodded and kissed me. "Just tell me when you feel comfortable" He continued to kiss me gently making sure I was comfortable and when I adjusted he began to thrust his finger. 

"I-It feels weird" "I know it'll feel good soon baby" He was right it started to feel fucking fantastic so much that I begged for a third finger, I absolutely started to lose my mind when he scissored me out. "It feels so damn good" "Does it baby?" I nodded and moaned louder when I felt his fingers brush my prostate, "F-Fuck me please" He kissed me again and pulled his fingers out, he aligned his member to my hole and slowly pushed in. 

My eyes widened and I gripped onto the sheets. "Stop, stop please!" He nodded and wiped the tears that fell from my eyes. "I'm sorry, I should've been more careful" I shook my head and pulled him in for a kiss, he kissed back and we continued until I again adjusted to his size. "M-Move" He nodded and kissed my neck as he pushed in more and then slowly started to thrust pain slowly turned into pleasure and I lost it again. 

"Fuck me harder please! That feels so good" He started to go faster and his moans in my ears were like honey, he flipped me around and started to get rougher and oh my fucking god this was like heaven. "You like this? You like it when I fuck you nice and rough just like this?" I nodded as he tightly grabbed my hair. "Fucking say it slut" "I-I love it so much, more please more!" He pounded into me at an almost animalistic pace. 

"What's my fucking name baby?" "Do-" "No baby, what's my fucking name?" "D-Daddy" He finally hit my prostate making me almost come, "Fuck yes, keep calling me that" I felt my climax coming and I buried my head into the pillows. "I wanna cum daddy" "Does my little whore deserve to cum?" "Yes I've been good, so please let me" He started to tease my tip and I swear I almost came right there. 

"Fine you disgusting slut, cum" And instantly at his words I came in his hand, he thrusts a few

times before cumming inside of me and then pulling out. He cleaned me up and kissed my head, "You wanna shower?" "Do you have a bath?" He nodded and went to his bathroom to I assume started the bath after a few minutes he picked me up and set me in the bubble bath. 

"Get in please" He got in the bath with me, I laid on his chest and we just sat there in silence. Well the background noise of the movie kept playing, "I just want you to know that what we did just now wasn't so I could get a good fuck in...It was because I wanna be something with you" My heart started to race and I looked at him surprised. "W-What do you mean?" He kissed my neck and smiled. 

"I wanna be with you, will you be my boyfriend Jungkook?" Butterflies remained in my stomach and I nodded turning around. "Of course, I'll be your boyfriend" He kissed me and something in me lifted like a weight, I kissed him back and we made out until the water got cold. After the bath I ended up in his t-shirt and some boxers, while he was shirtless with only sweatpants on and we were cuddling and watching some random youtuber playing Among Us. 

"Can I ask you about your transition babe?" "Yeah of course baby" "How does it feel to entirely change from a female to a male?" He sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Well it feels great to be honest, being a female was an okay experience but I love being a male way better. Besides I already considered myself a part of the lgbtq community, since I'm a guy I can now meet people like you" I smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"I hope we can have more nights like this" "Me too baby" 

**Author's Note:**

> will be frequently updated.


End file.
